


The marriage

by zuluempire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little toxic vibes, Angry Lexa, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Cool Clarke, F/F, Lexa is not abusive, Minor slaps, Smut, Wine distillery, married clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuluempire/pseuds/zuluempire
Summary: Clarke's parents arranges for her to marry Lexa Foxdale in order to save their company from their rivals. With no clue what awaits for her or who her soon to be wife really is.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 41
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

CLARKE POV

“You will marry her and be a good wife.” Abby said.

“Right because I’m the little innocent girl submissive to my wife. I hope her mother is giving her the same lecture.” Clarke said annoyed.

“I’m sure she isn’t.”

Her parents arranged for her to be married to Lexa Foxdale of the Foxdale Distillery. All in the name of securing a business deal. Now I love my family and would do anything they ask but this is just crazy. Do such things even happen these days?

“I don’t even know her, the only things in the file are education background and other boring stuff.” The woman is probably a naïve spoilt shopping addict with luck of direction. She’s probably ugly too, but I’ll marry her either way. “Her social media accounts are PR infected, nothing about her only sunsets and stupid flowers.”

“Get dressed and let’s go, Lexa is arriving today as well so let’s hurry up and show them your worth.” She stood with her back straight, ready to ship me off. “Focus on saving the company.”

“Well can I get ready alone.” With a kiss on my cheek she was gone. Mother kept us all sane, I was not the first born. Raven, the first born and married to Finn Collins a suck up, if you ask me.

His father is a wannabe politician and that makes his name good for us. Dad was not happy but Raven never did the right thing and hence he shook his head and ignored the situation. Instead he focused on me, grooming me into the family business. The Griffin Distillery.

It all started with my grandfather. Made his first wine and went to build this empire. I like calling it that. My father took over the business and expanded it across borders. Everything was going on fine until we had a stronger competitor playing dirty. Stealing our clients and territory. And it was none other than Foxdale. They broke the record and produced something more exquisite. Even I have to admit it is good.

And all that only brought me more stress, Dad needed me more than ever, we were going under and hence the alliance in form of marriage to bring the two families together and together we become the biggest and richest wine making family.

“You look like a wife.” Octavia walked in. she’s my cousin. She and her brother started living with us after their parents died in an accident, she’s more of my sister than Raven.

“You should know.” I wore the dress mom chose for me and admired myself in the mirror. “Hair down or up?”

She walked around with a creative thought. “Up.” Helping me with my hair. The door opens and Raven walks in. she stands silent for a while before speaking up. “Are you ready to say goodbye to the single life?”

“Was born ready.” I mean how hard can it be to be someone’s wife?

“I managed to hack their files. Found they are wanting the Ximena’s to invest.”

“Best news I’ve heard so far, let Dad know.” I finish up with everything and we walk to our cars. Mom is staying behind, so it’s just Dad, Octavia, Raven and I. this is about to change my life.

LEXA POV

“So this is the girl that hacked my system.” She’s a brunette and easy on the eyes. “At least she’s useful.”

“But you let her hack you.” Nyko says. His always been by my side. I trust him enough.

“What fun would it be if I didn’t make it a challenge?” I smirk at him. The firewalls are built by me and they are several of them. When I saw funny activities creeping in I had to change a few things, giving them exactly what I want them to have for lunch. The Ximena’s. Which is a false alarm because I’m not planning to work with them anytime soon.

“Blonde, Blue eyes, sexy…I like the ingredients.” Scanning the picture of Clarke Griffin. “Anyone warming her bed?”

He picks up a picture of a blonde woman and hands it over to me. “Their fling ended last week.” Glade she can use her brain, wouldn’t want to deal with crazy drama.

I continue to analyze the entire family as we head home. We arrive just in time before they do. “Nyko make sure everything is in place.”

“Of course.” We walk inside and I’m immediately hugged by mother. Diyoza wraps her frame against me and touches every part of my body.

“You look pale, did you use to have enough rest?” she’s so protective.

“I did mom.”

“You work too hard, hopefully your wife can help you relax.” She adds. Her statements makes me laugh. We both know that it’s not possible, with this new Wine I’m about to bring in the market I will be more busy than ever.

“Leave her alone, she’s doing us proud.” Marcus said from behind mom. He smiled at me and pulled me in.

“Dad I changed some few details in the contract.”

“I’m sure you did.” He comments.

“Enough with work I just want to see my baby girl married.”

“Mom the marriage is a business.” Kissing them both on the cheek I excuse myself. “Let me know when our guest arrive. Dad you know what to do.”

It’s not like Diyoza hates the business she just likes to be subtle about it than Dad and I. Always wanting to talk about something other than Wine, but it’s the only thing I know. Father always took me into the lands, showed me the fruits and the process until it was caved onto my skin.

CLARKE POV

The mansion looked like a palace it was huge. Security everywhere. Up ahead we saw two men taking out bags out of the car. They looked up and rushed everything inside using the backdoor.

“Wow, this is something.”

“Tell me about it.” Octavia says through Bluetooth connected to the cars so we can all talk like we are in one car.

We get out of our cars because we can’t ride in the same vehicle like normal people. A tall slim man greets and walks us inside. “The Griffins are in the study.”

Dad leads the way and we follow him taking a good look at the deco. Jake gives me a look that tells me to be well behaved today.

“Jake?” Marcus calls and he walks to my father hand shaking him. “You look better than I remember.”

“Like wise, Diyoza nice meeting you again.”

“Jake, how’s your wife?” the woman asks with a smile of her own. They look like old time friends yet they have been business enemies for a while now.

“She is alright, hoping to see you soon.”

We sat down and Diyoza’s eyes land on me. She walks to me and I stand up. “Mrs. Foxdale.”

“Call me Diyoza, we’re about to be family now.” Her eyes scan my body up and down and she excuses herself. I wondered if she would come back with Lexa. Dad and Jake dived into it, talking about shares and I don’t know because I blacked out once I saw a picture on the wall of a little girl on a horse. Another where she held a trophy. Guess she won the race, the girl had no smile only a small smirk.

“Clarke?” Octavia whispered in my ear. I turned to her and found everyone looking at me. Dad handed me what I assume is the contract and since I read it several times I wanted to sign and be done with it.

The document made sure they’ll be no divorce, the company’s interest well-articulated.

“You might want to read that. They have been some changes.”

Raven grabbed the papers from me and started reading. We all could read fast but certain positions were left for others. I looked at the man and he seemed relaxed.

“You might want to read this.” Raven concluded, handing me back the papers. I scanned it through and found that my soon to be wife will be running the Foxdale company and will be in charge of our empire.

“Dad did you know about this?” he shrugged, turned to Marcus.

“What does your daughter know about Wine?” Jake asked stiffly

“Enough. Either you sign or there is no deal.” He said. His voice left no room for negotiations. This Lexa was going to share my power but she gets to keep hers. What an ass. Dad agreed and I sighed. What do I know? I signed the papers next to a very sexy signature. Smart, she already did her part leaving the ball to us.

“Now can I see who I’ll be marrying?” I said impatience, I have been nice for too long. Dad glared at me and I avoided his eyes.

“No problem.” Marcus stood and walked someone who came in seconds later. It was the very slim man. “Jackson show Clarke where Lexa is.” The man turned and I followed him not before giving Octavia a look who was smiling like a cat.

We walked down the hallways without speaking to each other. Note one never walk alone in these walls because I could see myself getting lost and dying of starvation. He stopped out of the blue, ahead of us was a buffy man. “He’ll show you the way.” I thanked him and walked ahead. The man looked at me and opened the door for me, I can see an indoor pool. Once inside the door closed and I scanned the area. The only noise came from the pool. This woman was unbelievable, she was swimming while her guests waited.

Stepping towards the pool I stood at the edge and waited for her. My Jew dropped at what I was seeing. Lexa was naked, she was swimming naked like the day she was born. She came to a stop, eyes locked with mine as she took the stairs to step out of the pool. Water dripping down. Her hair sticking to her skin.

Lexa stood right in front of me with a smirk. “If it isn’t my darling wife.” She was teasing me. Mom’s words ran in my head. I needed to be good.

“We’re not married.”

“Yet.” She finished quickly. “You should get used to it.” Finally stepping around me to grab a robe to cover herself. My body finally breathed. Who knew I wasn’t.

“Do you always swim naked?” I couldn’t get her body out of my mind. She was also freaking beautiful. Nothing I had imagined but I wasn’t going to show her I was attracted.

“Are you a virgin?” her smug face tormented me. She was toying with me. “No worries I’ll let you touch me.” What is she even saying?

“You must think you’re so attractive huh, anyway I’m not impressed with what I saw.” I say crossing my arms against my chest she smirks like lioness ready to jump my bones.

“Impressed or not I will have a taste.” She said stepping closer to me. I scoff and try to walk away. Suddenly I feel a strong but gentle hand on my neck pulling me back to her. “And when I do, you’ll beg for more.” With everything in me I pull back and slap her hard across the face which only makes her smile legitimately.

“You’re an ass.” Did she think she owned the moon?

With quick movements she had me bent buy the bench. Her grip on my hair tight. My face planted in the towels, ass up against her front. I felt her hot breath on me. “That slap will coast you.” Biting my ear lobe. The fire radiated to my south region. She was stronger than she looked. Damn I was on heat.

LEXA POV

I enjoyed her scent. She is a feisty one, this will be a challenge. I love challenges though. Clarke needed to know who this marriage is going to work. She was so sexy I lost focus and sucked on her neck.

Clarke was responding, letting out a moan. I was a goner until she punched my ribs. I turned her around and had her laying fully on the bench with me on top of her. Her hands tightly held on top of her head. My robe was now half open, catching her eyes gazing my breast.

“You see Clarke, I don’t play games, so behave.”

“Or what?” she asked, her breathing unstable. Leaning in. I watched her body closely. She wanted me and there was no denying it. My lips brushed hers and I pulled away just when she wanted more. In that moment she kicked me hard and I was on the ground in a second with her on top of me. “Like I said you don’t impress me.”

“Do you want me bruised at our wedding day?” I pulled her closer having her lay fully on top of me. With her on top of me I managed to pull her hands behind her. She was strong I’ll give her that. I hiked up her dress and rolled us over. We were almost at the edge of the pool. One more roll and will both be inside.

One leg between hers. The more she tried to get me off her the closer we got. “Are you trying to get off?” I asked as she realized that she was grinding on me. Her cheeks turned red and I smiled.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Clarke spat.

“I can smell your need Clarke.” I was about to do something crazy when my mom’s voice called.

“Let the girl go Lexa.” Diyoza said, amusement in her voice.

We locked eyes with each other. Reluctantly I got up. Mom helped her up. “Was only introducing myself.” One look at Clarke and I left, covering myself as the robe became fully opened during our fun time.


	2. Chapter 2

“Forgive her, she’s just tired.” Diyoza tried to reassure me.

If I thought my body was on heat when she touched me, well now it’s an inferno. Her scent still on my skin. Diyoza looks at me up and down probably taking pity at my disheveled look.

“No worries.”

I start to walk back to Octavia. Diyoza right behind me. The good thing is that we are spending the night, that way I could bond with Lexa. So they think. I make a mental note to find Lexa’s room and leave her a surprise.

If she thinks she got the last laugh then she’s mistaken.

“You’ve been gone for quite some time?” Octavia says over a glass of Wine.

“The view caught my eye.”

It wasn’t a lie, Lexa is stunning her beauty radiates over every surface and I’ve only seen her on one surface.

“Good because the ground just became heavier. How do you feel about reporting to her?”

Leave it to Octavia to cut through the cake without any warning.

“Will talk at home, right now let’s be good guests.”

We join the conversation with Jake and Marcus, Diyoza comes over and chats with me while her dear daughter is nowhere to be seen.

When dinner is ready. I’m forced to seat opposite Lexa who is wearing a much rather revealing black dress with a backless back. Her soft skin glowing like olive oil. Hair is tied in a messy bun.

She talks to Dad and her father about the business, keeping most details about her company to herself. Dad is being put in a hot seat, seeing as he will no longer be in control once we’re married.

“Enough with the business talk, let’s get to know each other.” Diyoza interrupts.

“Glad you brought that up mom,” Lexa’s eyes flick to Raven.

Since she sat down Lexa has avoided making eye contact with me and I long for her to look at me. The look she is giving Raven right now is giving me goosebumps.

“Raven I’m impressed that you managed to hack my system.”

That’s impossible. I think to myself. Raven’s hacking never goes detected, she’s like a ghost. My eyes grow stiff and I glare at Raven because now I have more on my plate. It’s safe to say the Griffin’s look pale.

“How did you know?” Raven asks agitated.

“Same way you’d see someone break your window.” She casually states.

I’m so pissed that I don’t notice her staring at me until I feel a foot teasing my leg. Looking up, Lexa does not look away, she takes her glass and sips.

“How do you like our Wine Clarke?” Her leg parts my thighs with no trouble because my body betrays me and obeys her calling, it seems.

“Huh…it’s nice.”

“Nice?” raising her eyebrow at me and a smirk tugs on her lips.

“To be honest I haven’t given it much thought.” I lie and shut my eyes for a second as her toe presses down on my clit.

“You should familiarize yourself with it.” Diyoza adds, enjoying that we seem to be at least civil than when she found us.

Just when I start to enjoy the pleasure, Lexa pulls back her leg.

At some point the talk gets back to business mode and Diyoza calls it a night. When I see Lexa head for the study I quickly walk upstairs and find her room. I was not going to let her antics slide.

LEXA POV

“Stop bothering the girl and act like a normal person.” Diyoza scolds

“I thought I was being nice.”

“Oh please, don’t scare her before you get married.”

“Mom if I wanted to scare her I’d do more than just pin her to the floor. I thought you said I should be on my best behavior, so what are you complaining about?”

“I’m only asking that you try to look at this more than just business.”

She leaves me to myself. I knew this arranged thing was stupid. However we needed it, I needed to take control or they could have a miracle and sink us. The Griffins were down and I was ready to kick them.

Once in my room I just reach and drop on the bed. It’s wet and cold. My dressed is now drenched. Clarke poured water on the bed. There are many beds in this house, clearly she didn’t think through if she thought I would be affected by this little stunt. Then again, a person like me wouldn’t feel comfortable anywhere else. This room is built to my liking, the lighting. How the air comes in and out, it’s also closer to Nyko’s room in case of an emergency.

I take off the dress and put on my night wear, then a night robe over it. With quick steps I head to Clarke’s room. The light is off and fortunately the door doesn’t make that annoying sound, so I can enter without being detected.

With slow seductive movements the robe drops to the floor and I enter behind her. Moving closer. Clarke tenses up and I know she knows it’s me.

“Was that your way of inviting me into your bed?”

“What do you want?”

She turns to face me and our nose are almost touching. Her eyes are darker than I recall. No sign of blue in sight. Even in the dark her eyes still sparkle.

“Relax, I’m not here to impregnate you. Just accepted your invitation to share a bed.”

“There are many other rooms, why this one?”

Moving my hands against her skin I realize she’s only in her underwear. Guess she didn’t bring any night wear. Clarke sucks in her breath and tries to push my creeping hand away. Because we’re so close, it’s so easy for me to hump on top of her.

“This one was more interesting. Tell me Clarke, did you think that little slap of yours is forgotten?”

“Lexa get off me.” She says in a harsh voice. Her hands push against me which only motivates me to ground myself more so that every movement she makes affects us both.

“Or what?” I lift one of her thighs and swing my other leg over hers. Our bodies are sweetly connected, we both let out a moan.

CLARKE POV

Lexa buries her head in my neck. Her hot breathe sending electrical shocks down my body. Her hair smells so good, like Vanilla.

“Do you think I’ll be reporting to you?”

It’s the only way I can distract my brain from taking the sex train. Her body is so warm against me as if she isn’t wearing a night dress. However with our positions, the dress is hiked up.

“Will be partners.” She says still not moving. Her breath becomes hasher and faster. The grip on my thigh and waist tightens.

“You have 85% control of both companies.” I may become the president of Griffin Distillery when we get married but Lexa is still on top of me.

“Is it helping?”

“What is?”

She grinds down on me twice. “The business talk, is it helping? I assume that’s why you brought it up.”

I feel tiny kisses on my neck. Waiting for a while until she loses control. Lexa bites my ear lobe and I bite my lip not to moan loudly. Our breathing is now heavy. Her hips grinding down hard. There is no gentleness in her movements.

Just when she sucks my neck on the right spot I roll us over. Lexa lets out a laugh.it catches me off guard, a cute angelic laugh.

“It didn’t help.” We stare at each other.

 _Kiss her, kiss her, and kiss her._ The chanting in my head.

I lean towards her. Lips brush against each other. Her eyes are still gazing into mine like I’m an open window.

“Enough playing, I’m tired. Let’s sleep now tomorrow is a long day.” She says pushing me to myside and her turning to hers. I’m left facing her back. The anger collides with my horny circuit.

“Then leave!” yelling but not too loud to wake the entire house.

“Shhhh!”

Dropping back down with a frustrated sigh.

In the morning I find myself curled at Lexa side. She’s still facing the other way. In fact it seems I’m the only one that moved. Now she’ll be full of herself if she finds me like this. While thoughts of last night swim around in my mind the door swings open and in walks Octavia and Raven talking like its noon.

“Clarke…” their eyes widen before making a U-turn and closing the door behind them

“Are they always this loud.” She asks. Even though I can’t see her face, I can feel her smile. “Did the bed shrink Griffin?” realizing I’m still in the same position.

“I wanted to wake you…”

“Just like you want to eat.”

“Yes…wait what…No…”

I get out of the bed as fast as I can and escape to the bathroom. I can hear her laughing now. Right now I’m like a teenager dealing with her crush.

LEXA POV

Arriving at the Griffin’s takes us a few minutes than I thought. What I don’t expect is to see people gathering.

“Did you arrange a party?” I wanted this to be as low key as possible.

“Surprise.” Clarke sing songs. She’s being sarcastic.

“I hate surprises.”

Getting out of the car I don’t even dare plaster a fake smile. I do help her out and take her hand because these people don’t know about our arrangements, only close family and I’m assuming the press are here so I put on my best act.

“It won’t kill you to smile.” She whispers as her mom rushes towards us. Right now I can give a shit ass about this event.

“Oh look at the both of you looking sweet and charming, Lexa welcome to family.” Abby says loud enough for extra ears.

We head inside and I have to deal with extended family. Today I’m in a shitty mood and nothing can bring my smile unless I find that idiot who dared to back down from the contract causing us to lose millions.

My first impression of Finn was not so good. He talked too much for his own good and was the most stuck up ass I’ve met in a long time. His hair seems to take more room of his brain.

Bellamy on the other hand is charming, down to earth and very protective. Smart just like how I like them. But I don’t understand how Finn can have a higher position than him?

After what feels like hours, I find myself with a potential investor. Mr. Jaha. Thelonious. His hard to truck down. So far this is the only good thing this even has provided. We strode in the study for privacy.

“You are marrying jewel Miss Foxdale.” He says, making himself comfortable as I round the table.

I retrieve cigars from my purse. These are not ordinary, Gurkha Royal courtesan cigar, high quality and well-aged. My favorite. “Clarke is more than a jewel, she’s pure Gold. I’m lucky she even looked my way.” I hand him the cigar.

He laughs, taking it from me and lighting it as we both inhale the luxury of life. “Very modest of you. But the both of you are like queens and they can only be one.”

“She’s the Queen of my entire being.”

Bear in mind I know that Jaha is fond of the Griffins especially Clarke.

“Wish I could say the same about my wife.”

We laugh. You have no idea how hard I’m trying. Laughing when the joke is not funny is not easy.

CLARKE POV

“So a little bird told me you and Lexa shared a bed.” Abby says

“Octavia needs to learn how to shut up sometimes. It was an accident, nothing happened.”

“Since when do you share a bed with beautiful women and not act on it?”

Her eyes light up with amusement.

“You told me to be nice, I’m playing the good wife.”

“Didn’t think you can pull it off. Lexa seems like a nice young woman.”

“Where is she anyway?”

It was so annoying not to see her smile, she literary had a bitch face.

“In the study with Jaha.”

She is such a workaholic. This woman couldn’t wait after our wedding, which is tomorrow. I don’t even know who is invited. This was taken care of a month ago when I was on vacation, enjoying my last days as a single lady.

“Don’t think of going to disturb her,” Abby says “winning her trust would require not doing stupid things.”

Ignoring her I walk to the study and open the door with a loud entrance. They are smoking cigars like old pals. Now I see how she steals our clients, she charms them up with her sexy aura. In this case though, deals are made for the benefit of both companies.

“Hello!” I exclaim.

Lexa’s face pull into a hard scorn but only for a second. She smiles which I realize to be fake.

“Clarke. Dear. Can you come at another time, we are a little busy.”

Her voice sounds formal, no emotion to it.

“Your soon to be wife was just telling me all about you.” Jaha adds, his like an uncle to me and now I wonder why Jake never asked him to invest in us. I wonder what deal Lexa is trying to cut.

“In that case you wouldn’t mind if you give us some space. It won’t take long.”

“Clarke?” Lexa calls.

“This is important.’

Tension creeps in and I’m sure Jaha can feel it to. He stands, Lexa does the same and escorts him to the door. She glares at me as she walks to the door. When Jaha is out of the room, I hear a click sound. The door is being locked. I know she’s upset but I she needs to start knowing when to work.

I wait till she’s in front of me but that time does not seem to come. And my mind just starts to overcharge. So I do the reasonable thing. Turning to face her instead.

The moment my tilt to her, a radiating pain flashes down my cheek as her pump connects with it. Before I can react she as a tight grip on my Jew.

“Don’t you ever embarrass me like that.”

Moving only causes her to tighten harder. So I stand still to avoid marks printing. Her eyes cold for a second. She walks me backwards until I’m sitting on the comfortable sofa. Which now does not feel comfortable.

“And what will you do? ”i say, trying to sound like I'm in control. She scoffs instead.

“You enjoy challenging me, don’t you?” She begins a routine of grip, loss, and grip and then cycles her thumb on my lips. “Let’s try to survive until the wedding.” She lets me go and steps back.

When I get on my feet, my hand twitches I should smack her smug look off her. Unfortunately she catches my wrists and twists my hand, not enough to hurt me but enough to make a point. In a blink of an eye I’m kissing the desk as she presses me down.

“Respect Clarke, I won’t tell you again.” Lexa lays on my back. “I don’t tolerate disobedience.”

“Lexa we have guests, stop messing around someone can hear us.”

“Let them. I’m not messing around.”

My body has a funny reaction to all this. Getting excited in the most inappropriate way. The anticipation of what she’ll do to is killing me. I can feel my panties growing wet. Her free hand starts to pull my dress up. She holding my body in such a way that when I move a muscle pulls somewhere, which is the reason now I’m laying there and taking it all in as pleasure builds at the pity of my navel. My legs pull apart on their own as soft touches caress my inner thigh.

The door jerks and followed by a knock. “Lexa? Clarke? Are you two in there?” Abby calls.

“See you outside.” in a second the door is opened and Mom walks in while I’m pulling my dress down. Lexa is already gone.

Her eyebrow raises and I roll my eyes. I’m still in shock of what just happened. She must be crazier than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

LEXA POV

“It was just a slap, she’ll get over it.”

“I don’t care if she punched you in the face, that’s not how I raised you.” She sighs like a person who’s from running a marathon. “Promise me next time you’ll use your words.”

“Mom…”

“Promise me!” she snaps at me.

“Fine, won’t happen again.” I check my watch. “Now can I go to bed? Tomorrow is the big day.” Sarcastically rolling my eyes.

“Are you wearing a Tux or dress?” Diyoza walks me up the stairs.

Everyone is in their rooms. Probably tired from the event and then with everything happening tomorrow, they surly need to get some rest.

“Probably a dress, I trust Maya to pick something nice.”

We reach Clarke’s room and mom is still standing next to me. I lean by the door and wait for her to leave but she doesn’t. Her eyes start to water, she engulfs me, holding me tight.

“I’m happy I get to see my baby girl get married.” Unwrapping herself. Diyoza smiles sheepishly. “Don’t shut your heart from her.”

Without leaving me room to respond, Diyoza walks to her room. For someone who has forced me to marry this Clarke girl in the name of business, she looks a lot invested in the emotions between us.

Once inside I expect to find Clarke asleep. The bed is empty and looks like no one had been in it. I step into the room and scan the place. Paintings hang on the walls giving it some life. Very different from mine. The bed is a freaking king size with thick heavy covers. Photos of her, the family and friends hang on the walls near the bed. She looks to be an indoors kind of girl.

While walking around the room and opening doors, I end up opening the bathroom door. It’s a huge room. The black floors are a surprise. Walking fully in, Clarke is relaxing her body in the bath tub. Eyes closed and hair pulled up.

“You didn’t finish talking to Jaha.” Her voice husky and sexy.

“Our conversation was cut short and I’m not one to look desperate.” I step inside, make myself comfortable at the edge of the tub. Crossing my legs as I stare at her relaxed face. Her eyes are still closed. She does not drag on with the topic and I’m glade.

“Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” She sighs

“We’re both brides, besides I don’t believe in that crap.”

Blue eyes pop open. “We can at least pretend to like each other.” She shifted in the water. Sliding deeper. Guess to keep me from seeing her breasts. With all the babbles and how big the tub is, all I can see is her head.

“Marrying a preppy girl is enough.” I say calmly.

She glares at me. “You don’t know me.” She finally snaps.

“I don’t need to know you, Clarke. I just need to marry you.” With my head held high I start to leave.

CLARKE POV

The gravity of our situation was starting to eat at me. I need this to work. The distillery needs this to work. But how the hell was I going to handle a lifetime of her…a hot blooded sexy boss?

I angrily get out of the tub, careful not to fall. “This situation is hard on both of us. But we are here now so you need to suck it up because I’m not going to be fighting with you for the rest of my life.” I say as I walk into the bedroom. “I get it you’re mad I ruined your picnic with Jaha and even if I did it to get your mind off work for just a few seconds, I would have done it again because you were trying to strike a deal without even consulting me.” She cocks her head and crosses her arms on her chest. “85% 0r 100% I don’t care, we’re partners in this.”

“Finally the Clarke I read about. I was wondering why you’re the president of the Griffin distillery.”

“Are you trying to offend me?”

She looks me up and down. “Not while you look like that.” Her smile broadened and I realized I kind of missed it. She hardly smiled at the event.

In the midst of all this I forgot to cover up, Lexa is having a field day. She’s giggling a lot, you’d think someone with as much confident as her wouldn’t get nervous. “Are you nervous? Because you look red.”

She grabs the pillow and covers it on her face. “I’m not.”

Instead of replaying I put on a night dress and hop into bed. It’s a large bed I don’t want what happened at her house to happen tonight.

“I’m not nervous. Just probably drunk.” She turns on her side. “Because of that I don’t want to do anything stupid.”

“Whatever you say.” I turn off the lights.

Seconds later the lights are on. “I’m not lying.”

“I didn’t say that.” I switch the lights off.

She switches it back on. “Tell me why you think so”

“Lexa please I need to get some rest.” Switching the dame lights off and covering my entire body.

The blanket is yanked. “First tell me why.”

Sitting up on the bed. She really is annoying. What does it matter whether I think she’s nervous or not? “Lexa I don’t know you, so when you say you’re not then why should I think otherwise? Falling back on the bed with a tired sigh. “Now please allow me to sleep.” When I switch off the lights I count down to twenty, waiting on Lexa but she just lays there on her side. I don’t when I fall asleep all I remember is thinking about the woman sleeping next to me.

LEXA POV

I wake up to Clarke squeezing my torso. She’s really close, we could be one. My body is so hot I need some ice to cool off.

Leaving Clarke asleep was a little difficult. I enjoyed having to wake up and watch her then wait for her to join me awake. It’s a feeling I’m not familiar with. I meant it when I told Jaha that she’s pure Gold. Her smile, walk and physique just makes me smile in a good way.

I have been outside for two hours. Yesterday I found out they own horses and here I am riding one. I needed to get my head right.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Lincoln asks as I get down from the horse. We walk into the stables together.

“I still have time.” I put the horse and we start to walk back to the house. “You know when I said go between, I didn’t mean it literary.”

He laughs “I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s a good thing she’s smart.” I glance at his huge smile and smack his head.

“Hey” rubbing the spot dramatically like I hit him that hard. “Octavia is a good person, I couldn’t pass the opportunity to be with her.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t lose your head in it. Now, Raven?”

He stops walking. “I gave you everything I know.” Looking around as if there is anyone who can hear us right now. “Something went down between Raven and Clarke. It’s the only thing I won’t tell you because Octavia would kill me. So you have to ask Clarke on that.”

“Lincoln, you’ve made me prude.” I pat his shoulder and walk inside the house.

The house has people running up and down. It’s a good thing the wedding is not taking place here otherwise this place would be a circus.

“Why are you not dressed?” Abby asks. Her hair and make-up is all made up.

“We still have three hours left.” Before she can say something about the wedding blur, blur, blur I walk away as fast as I can.

“So you’re the lovely woman marrying our dear Clarke.” Finn comments. I avoided him yesterday. Didn’t want to dialogue with his ass. His smile is charming, probably that’s how he got Raven to kiss his feet. But I can smell his ambition. It’s making me sick.

“Collins.” Trying to walk away from him.

“Didn’t think you’ll be the new president. Maybe you can do something different to the place.”

Such a stupid little boy.

“Clarke is still the president, whatever else you have down your throat you can shove it to her. Now I need to go do something important.”

We stare at each other for a while before he smiles, places his hands in his pockets and walks away. “Was just trying to get to know you.”

“Find someone else to know.”

When I enter the room. A loud scream jolts me. I turn around and only see a flash of Clarke running to the walk-in closet. Their several strange faces in the room.

“Lexa go away. I don’t want you to see my dress.”

Okay, that’s weird.

“I’m here to get ready are you going to sleep in there.”

“Lexa excuse the girl” Mother comes in. “Your clothes are in the next room.”

“Seriously mom?” I give her an annoyed look which she just throws away.

“Yes, now go.” Pushing me out.

CLARKE POV

This is the day I didn’t dream of. Not even once. Even when it was brought to my attention that I will be getting married to some strange woman I wasn’t even supposed to like. As our number one enemy, it came as a shock to learn that will be merging with the Foxdale family and I’m the sheep who’s meant to sleep with the goat.

Here I am though. Dressed in a white plain wedding dress with the vail. Hair perfectly pulled on the middle to make a bun.

“You look beautiful.” Octavia hugged me from behind.

“I still can’t believe it.”

“Hope you’re not planning to run because I’m not helping you with that.” She pulled back and sat down.

“Believe me if I could I would have.” For weeks I thought of ways I could run away from the arrangement. I had to, otherwise I would have gone crazy with the idea. And every plot only lead to me retaining home with my tail between my legs.

“Come on, Dad is waiting for you.”

Apparently Lexa is already at the altar. I thought I would be the one to wait because she was not dressed the last time I saw her. Her dress is thicker than mine. Diamonds on her chest to waist. No vail in place, her hair is in thick waves neatly dropped to one side. She looks marvelous.

I wonder who chose the music, it not slow and it not fast. Just the right tone for me to walk normal with my father. His so happy, the smile could be plastered on his face.

He first reaches for Lexa, hugging her and then handing me to her. She gracefully takes my hand and walks us a few steps to the Priest. Her sent is delicious, makes me want to eat her out right this minute.

“You look gorgeous Clarke.” Her smile isn’t wide but I can tell that she wants to show her teeth.

“So do you.” I say to her in a low voice, the priest is reading a passage from the Bible. We should be paying attention. She smirks at me and looks me in that way only I can wet my panties.

“The only one I’ll do is you.” Squeezing my hand in that delicious way. Sending electric charges down my body.

Only she can have the balls to say such. The priest lifts his eyebrow but doesn’t stop talking. If I respond, she’ll only use whatever I say against me.

LEXA POV

“I do.” I smile at the woman in front of me. You know what, I didn’t think I’ll be happy to be the one who calls Clarke Griffin my wife. I know I’m lucky but when did I get this lucky. To be partnered with such a beautiful intelligent woman. I’m officially married.


	4. Chapter 4

LEXA POV

“Do you ever put off work?” she asked.

“If he didn’t run with my money, this wouldn’t be a discussion.” I text Nyko to prepare for my flight.

“We just got married, like ten hours ago.”

“Sugar pie, this is my present from Nyko.” I walk to her, place my hands on her shoulders. “Now I want to open it and you’re coming with me.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are, this is what being boss looks like. The faster we leave, the sooner we get back and enjoy our night as newlyweds.”

She pushed away from me and stood at a safe distance.

“Fine, if you promise not to return in the morning.” She said,

“There many things that can happen to delay us, so I’m not promising shit.”

I watch Clarke pace around the room with a small bag. She’s seriously packing for a few hours. I sit back and watch her turn her wardrobe upside, she picks out a few dresses and then jeans, goes back to the dresses. When I see her walk to the skirts I walk towards my wife and place my hands on her waist.

“The dresses are fine.”

“You sure, I don’t want to look…”

“Clarke you’re probably not need it but these are fine.”

With quick actions, the bag is packed by me and I push her out of the room before she starts choosing which shoes to wear on the plain and out of it.

Nyko meets us outside and takes us to the airport. “Did you find him?” I ask.

“His waiting patiently boss.” He says.

“How is he waiting if the said person was running from you?”

“I have my ways.”

“This better not be bones that I’m about to see.”

She’s so cute but not that innocent to fool me. I know what her father used to do, that means she knew as well. Now it’s a new ball game because she’s the boss. And a hot boss at that. I gaze at her neck, wishing I could do more than just bite it. All I want is for those blue eyes locked on me.

CLARKE POV

I can feel her looking at me. If we were alone, this would be the part I try to walk away from her undressing me with her eyes. My body I sweating from the heat she’s causing.

“Stop looking at me.” I say, staring out the window.

“Who said I was?”

She so annoying. I glance back and see her smiling to herself. Someone should glue her lips together, let’s see if that smug will be still on.

When we arrive, at first I think maybe she’s lost but nope we are at the correct place. It’s a warehouse, an empty one for that matter. I glare at Lexa as she sends Nyko inside. Its dark and scary this is the kind of stuff people get arrested for. Okay I’m just exaggerating.

“Why are we here?”

“Business, what else”

“This looks ideal to you, for crying out load it’s a hunted place.”

“You need to stop acting like a spoilt baby because I don’t have time. Plus this is my property so if it was hunted then I’ll be the cause.” She turns and starts to walk inside. “Either you come or wait in the car like a cute wife.”

Cute wife? Just when I thought there was a silver lining between us. Inside there are men and women surrounding the place, a table in the middle and three chairs on which one of them is already occupied. Lexa stands behind hers and I decide to sit and watch how all this will work in her favor.

“MA ‘me please I can explain.” The man said. He is shaking evening though it is hot in here.

“Explain? That is exactly what I’m looking for.” She walks around the desk until she’s by his side. “Because that’s how you retrieve my money?” her voice sounds calmer than she looks.

“No, no its not. I just want to explain, at least give me that.” Lexa leans closer, honestly it looks intimate from afar. The man puts his hands on the table, clasp them together.

“Mr. Hanson, my money is what I want.” Her hands run in his hair. “Every second that goes by I’m losing time. And what do they say about that?”

“Time…is…time is money.”

“Very good. That’s why I like you.”

I roll my eyes at the statement.

LEXA POV

This man in front of me is a bum that I would like to get rid of. Not in that way, but in my head it’s more than that. Clarke at myside looks about confused but she’s faking it well I have to give her five stars.

“What made you jump?” I ask the golf-ball.

“The Ximena’s.”

“I thought you didn’t work with them?” Clarke asked. She looked confused and annoyed.

“I made a deal with them.” Ignoring Clarke and answering him. This all thing was not making sense, I hope his not trying to be smart. Nyko moved closer to him and I held up my hand.

“Ontari is in critical condition, they are moving in on her deals behind her back. Rumors of moving in on your territory are surfacing.”

This can’t be happening. Ontari was to have them in check.

“With that said, I still want my money.”

He looked up at Nyko and then swallowed. “I have your money, but, you see the Ximenas took it from me.”

“This is the kind of news I hate.” I walk to the end of the room and come back. “What do they have against you?”

He keeps his mouth shut. I nob at Nyko and he puts his hand on his shoulder bled, squeezing hard. The man grunts out in pain until he can’t take it anymore. “They want me to sabotage your business deals.” Nyko lets go and he breaths out. “But that’ll prove difficult since the partnership with Griffin distillery.” He coughs a little.

A bigger mess than I thought. Damn it.

“Nyko?” I start to walk out when I realize Clarke has not moved. I turn to her and she seem comfortable in her seat. She’s doing it to get under my skin. Nyko reads the room and ushers all the men out, taking douche face with him. Once alone, Clarke stands and walks towards me.

“Care to tell me what is going on because that sounded like a problem.”

“None I can’t handle.”

“Enough with that, this is my…”

“Need I remind you that you don’t have a say in this. I limit the power you think you have over both companies.”

She’s angry. Her eyes are sending bullets at me.

“You’re such an ass, puta!”

“Puta?”

She screams and walks around the place. “Yes, ahhh”

“Okay, this is why I wished you were a shopping addict, who only cares about her shoes. That way I can shut you up with bags. What’s your brand?” I pretend like I’m thinking. “You look like an Amani kind of girl. Not that I went through your closet but I never knew one can own so much Amani.” Walking towards her, we stand face to face. “As president of MY Company, Clarke you need to have balls. This is not softball, if you don’t have them. Well my dear. Find them or…”

Clarke cuts me off.

CLARKE POV

“Or what?” She is so full of herself it’s annoying. Why couldn’t I marry someone simpler to handle.

Smirking. “I’ll help you find them.”

I don’t like her look right now. It’s the same look she gave when we first met, like she’s undressing me with her eyes. Jeez what have I gotten myself into?

Lexa grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the back door. I notice none of her men and women look our way. You may think I’m walking willingly with her but nope, I’m putting all my strength in pulling her backwards but she’s just too strong. Once we are out of the scary creepy place, she pulls me to the interior outskates of the land.

“Lexa let me go.” Doing what I should have done earlier, I sit down with all my weight. When she turns to look at me, I pull hard. Since her grip is tight, all I manage to do is pull Lexa on top of me.

“You could have just said this is what you want dear.” Her eyes scan my face with a serious expression. All playfulness gone. “Now let me find your balls for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

CLARKE POV

After rolling around giggling like two high school girls, Lexa gets up from Clarke with a satisfied smile. When Lexa landed on top of her, she didn’t think that the woman would actually tickle her into a disaster of laughter. This is the Lexa she wants to know and spend time with, not the moody short tempered ass cracker of hot bones.

“Why do you do it?” I just have to ask.

“What?” her confusion looking cute, glade that she’s still in a good mood.

I sit up on my elbows and stare at her seriously. “Every time you’re reminder we in this together, you shut me out cold and dry. Always trying to prove that you are the alpha in this situation. I know what I signed Lexa, so I don’t need you to harshly remind me.”

She looks at me for a second and joins me down. Crossing her legs and leaning backwards on her hands.

“I don’t know. I guess I hate sharing.” She chuckles.

“I can agree with you on that.”

“Clarke we are in a man’s world. How many business women can make it this far? Our fathers were head of the companies and not our mothers. They chose a simpler life, helping out with stress reliving. I never wanted that, I worked had so that my father should never long for a male son to inherit. Took over the company even before he knew it. Then you came along. Having to answer to you as a partner in more ways than a business scares me.”

“But I’m not competing with you?”

“I’ve never answered to anyone, not my parents either. Never had a relationship I can fully let go and be myself. This is new to me.”

Understanding just a little of what she means, I’ll try to see if I can put myself in her shoes but for now I lean my head on her shoulder. This is the longest we’ve been without arguing.

“You have a beautiful smile.” She smiles sheepishly. “However we need to stop fighting with each other when we have a problem coming towards us. We work as a team, no secrets, no lies because that’s how our enemies will rip us apart. You need to trust me”

“Mom was right,” she trails off.

When I try to push her to continue, Lexa turns her body to face me, wrapping her hands around me while kneeling on the ground. Our clothes look rugged up right now. The hug is not short or rushed. It’s like she’s telling me something.

Reluctantly I let go as she pulls back. “Now let’s go back home and tell you all about the Ximenas.

Back at home, Lexa is fast asleep. I take the time to make something she can eat while we wait for supper. Diyoza had returned to her home a few minutes after we got back. Just at the look of our rugged clothes, she pulled me aside and scanned my body for any bruises. Her worried look shocked me, Diyoza was already planning kicking Lexa when I told her why we were dirty. Dad was equally worried but a look from Lexa shut him up to question her. I guess she scares grown men.

“You seem to be handling her well.” Abby said from the door, she stepped into the kitchen and sat on the stool.

“It’s only being a day.”

“And you’re still here, I would have bet on it that she would take you to leave with her.”

I didn’t want to leave my family but Lexa didn’t know that. I was sure she will request I move in with her as well.

“We haven’t talked about it, I’m sure Lexa is just giving me time.” Though I know that her trusted men are already within these walls.

“Either way, don’t forget...” I know what she is going to say.

“I have it under control.”

She nods and leaves me to my cooking.

Lexa is on the phone with someone. Yelling and cursing them out. When she sees me, her eyes soften and she hangs up without giving warning to the other caller.

“Won’t they be mad?” referring to the caller. She shrugs and looks at the food I brought.

“Is that for me? Because if not I’m not letting you eat alone.”

Her playful side keeps on getting better and makes me smile for some reason.

“Made it for you.” Walking to me, she kisses my cheek and sits on the couch pulling me down with her.

“Ontari apparently has a rare condition, not yet disclosed. She’s not capable of making demands and the person in power is her cousin Nia.”

“I’ve heard of her,” Dad used to talk about her like she’s the devil. He always said “ _stay away from her teeth”_

“This is delicious. Thank you.” She took another bite then looked me in the eye. “I heard you have a new project.” Of course she knows, not many people know that I’m behind all our brands.

“How do you know that?”

Ignoring my question, like always. “Coco brandy, that’s what it’s called right?” I looked at her as she chewed slowly.

No one knew this, I mentioned the name to dad but I doubt he would share something like that to a rival at the time. Lexa was ruthless in this business, she stepped on the ants and the Griffin Distillery was this close to getting crushed by her feet.

It was crazy, one minute we were doing fine the next. Raven found her in our system. We were hacked. And not in a good way. Our accounts were blocked from us for a good hour. Raven tried to do everything she could, it was a shock when we got back control and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A sign to show that she could do whatever she pleased. We changed our passwords, built up stronger firewalls and she still managed to block us out for a good twenty four hours. That’s why when Raven said she hacked Lexa I honestly felt happy like we had an upper hand only to find out that she was messing with us.

Scary, exciting and arousing at the same time. Lexa just brings out so many emotions at once out of me.

“You shouldn’t have known that.”

“Does it matter? I’m your wife now.”

Of course you are, like I need a reminder.

“Since you know so much about me, who are you?”

She shrugs and continues eating. “I am what you see Clarke.”

A calculated, crazy, sexy boss, ass arrogant… you get the picture?

“Show me your room back at your house.”

LEXA POV

Am I hearing right, Clarke wants to see my room. I lean back in the couch her eyes avoiding eye contact. I open my mouth but she stops me…

“Rooms hold more details of a person than we can ever know.” I get what she’s saying but that doesn’t mean I’m not still confused.

To add cement to our truce I decided to show Clarke my room. Stepping into the house brought back memories of the first time we met. It was just yesterday when I felt like pulling her in the water with me.

We entered the room. Thank goodness my parents weren’t home. The things I plan to do to her in this room, she’ll be lucky if we leave without my fingers tracing her body. I watch her move around my room. It’s bigger than hers in all angles. Clarke comes face to face with my portrait. It covers almost an entire wall. I’m completely in naked, one hand covering my boobs then a lioness sitting in front of me, it’s head obstructing my kitty from lingering eyes.

“Wow, this screams proud.” She says, walking over to it.

“If you knew where that came from, your pretty lips wouldn’t have completed that sentence.”

Her raised eyebrow ticks my senses. This room is getting smaller and hotter. She steps to my drawers, opening and closing each one. Heads to my closet which is still packed as I haven’t moved any of my belongings.

“Why haven’t you asked me to move in with you?”

“You wouldn’t have been happy”

“Really?”

“Clarke, I need my wife happy so I can think. In this case we can think, I don’t need a bitter miserable woman by my side. You love your family too much, being with them helps you in more ways than one. After what I did with the contract it was only fair you get to have this.”

Her eyes scan my face with warmth and a tiny smile. Her heels click as she makes her way to the bathroom. This time I decide to follow her. With her back to me, I step towards her. Healing her scent.

“What do you think?” I breathe in her ear, giving it a little bite. She smells so sexy and its intoxicating.

Our eyes meet in the mirror. Her breathing climaxes, she wets her lips. If only she knew how seductive that is.

“You’re afraid of leaving anything that is attached to you.”

Right on the nail but I won’t acknowledge it.

“More.” Trailing her neck with my tongue. She lets out a small moan.

“In fact I think the room I slept in the first night here holds more personal stuff than in here.”

How did she know that? After what happened to me I refuse to lay things easy, only my parents and Nyko know that I rarely slept in this room.

This talk is over. I bite hard on her neck, sucking her ear lobe as I stare at her through the mirror. She’s turned on as I am.

Our bodies move together to the bed. The soft curves turn me on even more. Her striking blue eyes, gazing at me like I’m the only woman on Earth, makes my heart heavy.

I’m one step closer, one moment nearer to feeling everything. I push her back, and she falls on the bed under my touch.

“Remove our clothes.” I whisper

Clarke opens her mouth to speak, and I tsk her. “No speaking tonight.”

She nobs her head, understand my simple request. She has an uncanny ability to know what I need and that’s scary. She either chooses to ignore or comply and right now I’m glad she is not fighting me on this one.

Her pants are removed while my fingers unbutton my Black pressed shirt. I let it fall to the floor.

I tease her a little bit before sliding my pants down. Bra and undies tossed on the floor.

Sprawled out on the bed, she plays with her tits at my request. “Help me forget.”

I don’t need to explain but our situation is stressing me to my neck.

Clarke nobs, her eyes spearing me open with one glance. I turn my head, not wanting to meet them with my own. I push my emotions to the side.

“Play with your pussy for me. Imagine it’s my tongue.”

She does as told. A good girl. An obedient one. If only she could be this obedient in our day to day life.

Watching her like a hawk. I suck in a deep breath, releasing the tension plaguing me.

“Tell me you want me.”

“I want you.” She coos and my pussy clutches at nothing “My cunt is wet for you, Lexa I’m drenched.” That gets me wetter between my legs.

I smirk. She is so beautiful “Now spread your legs wider. Use your fingers.”

First one finger slips in then she pushes another “Lexa,” she moans. Her thumb runs her clit.

“Keep looking at me.” Spreading her legs even wider. My eyes lock with her for a few seconds as they land back down watching. I could cum from just watching her. Her speed increases and her back starts to ache from the bed, eyes failing to stay open.

“Stop.” The hook in her eyes as me smiling like a fool

“What?”

“You heard me.” I pull her fingers away. She tries to sit up but is stopped by my tongue flicking her clit. I thrust two fingers in as I suck on her clit hard. She screams and rolls back on the bed. Her hands in my hair pulling me closer to her.

I don’t stop. The feelings are too much. Her sweet pussy engulfs my fingers, and my head spins.

She moans and groans with every thrust and suck.

“Lexa,” she screams as her orgasm shakes her body against me. Fuck, she feels like she was made for me. I ease out my fingers and lick her slowly as she tries to come down from her high.

“You taste so good.” I say kissing every inch of her body.

CLARKE POV

When I open my eyes the spot next to me is empty. It’s not a surprise, I didn’t even expect us to get this close. Don’t get me wrong even though the sex was good, she’s still annoying.

“We need to go,” her voice came from the bathroom.

“How did you know I was awake.” she comes in with only her black Bra and panties. And then it all downs on me that I fell asleep right after my climax. Maybe that explains the mood. She didn’t get some.

“You fidget a lot.” She walks in her closet. Damn what I’d give to tap that ass. “We need to meet with someone, got word from Ontari.”

Or that’s the rush.

“Can we rest a little longer, I feel tired.”

I’m only half teasing at this point. Lexa has so many layers and I want to explore them all.

She steps out in a black jumpsuit with an open cave that falls all the way to her navel. “I’ll be downstairs with Nyko.”

“Nyko?” I was on the impression that we came alone.

“He never leaves my sight,” I nob and decide to stand, giving her a show. I start to pick my clothes bending real slow flushing her everything.

She chuckles behind me. “You have twenty minutes to get downstairs.” Her eyes scan me up and down, then smirks before she leaves the room.

What an arrogant fool.

Thirty minutes later I’m downstairs. I don’t know how to read the mood. Lexa is already in the car when Nyko opens the door for me. He swiftly closes the door and walks to the passenger seat.

“Thought you had left.” I said, warming the atmosphere.

“We have work to do, games are what I don’t play with.”

Back to ass Lexa, almost got used to the good one. Maybe I should have tapped that, yeah doubt it would remove the…

“Clarke!” she pushed me. It got my attention but didn’t give me the joy of recalling my proximity with the lovely boss.

“I was hearing you know.”

“Just like my grandmother, wouldn’t doubt.” Her eyes scanned the iPad she was holding.

“Because you’re my wife I’ll let that slide.”

“Not because you fucked, remind me next to fuck you brains out then.” She was teasing. I love it. “Anyway we are heading to the office, Nia will go to great lengths just to take us down. We need to get ready and prepare ourselves. That’s why I need Coco Brandy on the fucking shelf.”

“It’s not ready.” Which is the truth.

“Did you not hear anything I said?” her voice rose a bit. “I will not attach my company to a dying pig. I need Griffin distillery on its feet up and running. That way merging them together will create something magnificent and strong on the market.”

“What do you want me to say, it not ready. Last I remember this is your company to, stop acting like we are your charity case.”

“But you are.” She threw the iPad away. It landed in the, front seat of the escalade. “Charity is exactly what you are, and I’m trying my best so don’t press anymore buttons Clarke.”

And we are definitely back to square one. Dick face Lexa in the building. The horrible part about what she said is that it is true and I’m ashamed that Dad allowed us to reach this stage. My life is now beside this fool. If only I could slap her face until its red and blue. I mean who does she think she is?

An ass that what.

“The only button that you need is one that explodes your ass.” She fully turned to me. Shock in her eyes as the corner of her lips tagged into a tiny smile.

“You look hot when fired up.” She said, fully smiling now. Her mood swings are something to get used to. She flips so quick I could have whiplash. And the problem is that I’m getting comfortable with her smile and wishing to see it more often than I want to admit.

I just roll my eyes and turn to look outside the window. I wonder where we are going. Hope it’s not like the captivity situation I witness earlier. Lexa is a lot of things, tales are told in this world of only her dark side but I’m starting to glimpse into the light that know seems to be prevailed to.

***

I wake up with Lexa still in bed. After yesterday I was expecting her to be gone by now. Last night we met with an informant who gave us some bad news. We knew it won’t be any good but that was beyond our expectations well beyond mine. Lexa already thought about the possibility which she ran me through after our argument.

She was so upset we got into another argument. Coming home the yelling did not stop. It as if she hated losing. The idea of someone taking her toys didn’t sit well with her.

Hopefully today goes well. Because we are having a meeting with the board members this morning. Letting them know on the few changes so far.

“Glade you are up.” Her voice came like an angle calling me. “I thought I would have to wake you up.”

“Just admit you slept in.”

She turned on her side. Her eyes looked like they have seen the morning sun. Her hair is neatly combed and tied in a ponytail. How did I not see this?

“With my tight schedule, I don’t have the luxury to sleep in today.” She got up and went into the bathroom. I heard the water from the shower start running then she popped her head in the door way. “You better get in here.”

Add controlling on the list of ass. Getting up I walked inside and found her already in the shower.

“Are we showering together?” I was under the impression that I was going to be alone.

“Oh come on, nothing I haven’t seen.” With a smile, she reached for soap and applied on the sponge. “Clarke, stop acting like a virgin.”

“It’s just morning and you’re already being an ass.” Steeping inside her eyes lingered on me. They scanned my body from top to bottom, licking her lips while she connected with my eyes. The look in her eyes could made my knees weak.

Lexa pulled me close, turned me around and started to scrub me. This was too intimate. She washed my armpits, arms, back, and neck. Turned me to face her. Scrubbed my breast, tummy, thighs. We got in between the water and she made sure all the soap was off me completely. Just when I thought she was done with me, her hand traveled down my center. Grabbing her wrist with the realization of what she’s about to do. This woman must be crazy. Jeez we just had sex last night she’s already crossing lines I have never imagined.

She flinched her fingers and the touched me sending electric shocks down my back. Her touch could make me cum without having her inside. I looked into her eyes, begging her to not do it. I don’t even know why I was scared. She brought out foreign emotions out of me.

Lexa smiled and dropped her head on the crock of my neck. Her breath only got me panting. I loosened the grip I had without knowing until I felt her fingers run through my folds so softly over and over. I was going to faint. She kissed my jaw as the water poured on us.

“Let’s get dry now.”

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“Believe it because I enjoyed the moment, makes me feel close to you.”

“Nope this is the last time you just clean my virgina for me.” She stepped out of the shower with an amused look.

This marriage keeps bringing me surprises.

When everybody was ready for the meeting, I sat at my usual chair. Lexa instead I do as she stood to my left with her hand clasped behind her back. I was surprised, like everything else about her, nothing is black and white.

With the amount of power she holds over me, I thought she would want everyone to know who is in charge. But I guess I was wrong.

Octavia gave me shocked look. Clearly I wasn’t the only one who thought Lexa is a taker and not a giver.

They were some questioning eyes. By now everyone knew who I was married to and not everyone seemed happy. The likes of Murphy for example, bluntly glared at Lexa who was not fazed. He was the only one to voice out his concerns when Dad announced my soon to be marriage to our competitor. He didn’t see the positive side and raised numerous ways this could go wrong for the company.

“So to make this quick, they will be a few changes.” Murphey scoffed but I ignored him. He could be a pain sometimes. “Will have to go through everything, our systems, management…”

He cut me off. “Everything is fine, are these changes from the rivalry company?” Murphy questioned.

“That company you speak of is part of this company.”

“Are they making changes as well?” i kept my mouth shut for a brief second but enough to get his point cross. Lexa didn’t seem to want any changes in her company. Rightly so, Griffin Distillery need the upgrade not the other round and Murphy knew that I just didn’t know his goal.

LEXA POV

I watched the fool glance at Finn for just a split second. Finn had a hidden smug smile that I saw clear as day. He was behind Murphy’s mouth pouring diharia.

With swift movement I walked towards the fool and stood behind him. He was contradicting everything Clarke said. She just took office even if she’s been working here. The ball is different now and I need to see her authority level.

Octavia tried to pick up things and made the board understand, some saw the light because they knew this company was sinking. But other were confused by the fool adding doubt in their nut brains.

As they went on, Murphy dared to question Clarke and I lost it. Smacking his head on the wooden table was not the only thing I planned to do. He held his bleeding nose and wanted to say more when I smashed him with someone’s keyboard.

“Lexa!” her voice ran in my ears.

I grabbed him by his hair. “You dare talk to your boss my wife with such stupidity.” He mumbled something. “She’s in charge and you better start taking notes.” I looked at everyone else, some standing. Glade that Clarke was still sited. “Now all of you take your sits. This is not a playground were you run your mouths like children. You are all replaceable. Let that sink in your heads.” Pulling my hands away from his hair, I whipped my hands clean and walked to Clarke who was trying not to pull my neck off my shoulders.

“As you were saying dear wife,”

“Everyone leave.” She said in a calm voice. Murphy was the first to get up and rush out followed by Finn the bum. I laughed at the thought of him.

Once the last person closed the door Clarke stood up aggressively. “Are you nuts?”

“Nuts? I certainly didn’t eat any of them today.”

“Lexa we already have enough problems for you to add a lawsuit on top of it.” She was fuming. Smoke blowing off her ears like an angry bull. “You just can’t go around knocking people’s heads when they do something you don’t like.”

“So you wanted me to stand there and listen to his scum of a mouth.” If only she knew that her trusted employees are stubbing her behind her back.

“Yes, you said this is my flow.”

I let out a laugh. Stepping closer to her, she tried to move back but the chair held her in place. “Murphey is the type not the type to risk his job.” I let it hang in the air. “Someone is hanging some cash in front of him. Better yet, promising his job to be safe.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes but I can see the bells ringing. “And I’m sure that person sits on this board. So all I did was show them this is no longer child’s play.”

“And you got this idea today?” she was skeptical. Logical because she’s been with these people for a long time.

“You look hot when fired up.” Her eyes lit up and I smiled. “You will call them back in here because this meeting can’t be postponed, we both know that.” She breathed out as I touched her precious neck, kissing her cheek. “Now before that, I want you to put something inside you.”

She frowned. Before anything can be said by her sweet mouth. I pulled out what I had being carrying in my pocket.

“A vibrator?” she was shocked, “I’m not putting it in.”

“But you are. Right now or I’ll do it for you.” Kissing her jaw I knew she will agree. “Come on, let’s have some fun, you just have to put it in and after the meeting you can pull it out.”

“I don’t…” she tried to fight the desire we were both experiencing. Our bodies spoke more than we did. I kissed her lips, slowly, savoring the taste of them and recording the moment.

She finally grabbed the toy from my hand and asked me to look away like a shy girl. I did because I had my on surprise.

CLARKE POV

Five minutes into the meeting, I was listening to Raven explain some changes that can be done. She also had a proposal drafted for something I didn’t quite pay much interest to. Maybe I was still angry by what she did even though I know she was sorry I just can’t get over it.

I almost jumped out of my seat. Lexa! She turned it on. Turning to face her, she glanced at me once and turned away. Focusing on Raven, then started asking questions as the tingles ran through my body.

“Raven that sounds like an idea I would support but it is costly. Security sometimes does not need exaggerated equipment’s isn’t it Clarke.”

Oh she’s such an ass. I nodded. “We have to be smart about our next step, what happened before can’t HAAAAppen…”

“Are you okay?” Octavia asked. Everyone was startled by my outburst, I didn’t think Lexa would dare increase the volume. Why did I agree to this again?

“I’m fine.” I crossed my leg as the intensity started to raise. Lexa stepped in and took charge. She asked me questions every step of the way like she didn’t know the battle inside me while I tried to not cum and scream out my head.

She went on talking, getting into a mini debate with Octavia. Finn tried to jump in but was kindly shut down by Lexa. If I wasn’t holding off my orgasm I would have questioned it but my mind was on cloud nine. I squeezed the chair my knuckles turned white. When I saw her hand slid into her pocket as she paced around I thought she slow this down thinking this was the maximum. Only to be thrown over drive. I quickly stood up.

“This has been effective. Lexa is your boss, however you will like always answer to me. The…the…” jeez, I rushed to my seat and squeezed my thighs together. “Meeting over.”

“Clarke may I have a word.” Octavia asked.

“Later, I’ll be at your office.”

“You look like you’re constipated.”

Try holding off your orgasm. Looking at Lexa she was busy with her phone.

“Like I said, I’ll come find you.”

She looks at Lexa then walks out.

“Are you crazy?” I fail back in the chair enjoying the sensations. Just when I want to fully give in the toy goes completely off. I swear I want to cry.

She laughs so hard like it’s funny. Her face lights up and I can’t help but not be mad at her. Watching her like this warms a spot in my heart I didn’t realize was cold. I smile knowing that I’m the only one who gets to see this side of her.

Will I be able to go through with the plan?


End file.
